Dentro de Arkham
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Bruce Wayne luego de cierto tiempo va a visitar a Jerome dentro de Arkham. Recordando con él sus encuentros pasados y revelando también sus intenciones de ser el héroe que Gotham merece. /Tiene lugar despues de la 3ra temporada/


**Este fic participa de la actividad temática del grupo de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers".**

 **Nota: esto tiene lugar luego del final de la tercera temporada. Los personajes y la serie son propiedad de DC y Warner.**

* * *

En medio de la lluvia, el joven Bruce Wayne pudo llegar a aquel manicomio, Arkham. Golpeando la puerta de este insistentemente hasta que le atendieran. Estaba desesperado ya que había corrido fácilmente tres calles desde su casa para llegar a aquel lugar.

Fue recibido por dos hombres vestidos de blanco, quienes al verlo tan agitado simplemente le preguntaron que le ocurría.

El cabello negro de Bruce estaba empapado y pegado a su frente, sus ojos verdes irradiaban temor –Quisiera por favor visitar a uno de los internos… hay un sujeto loco con el que tengo que hablar—volteó a sus espaldas y estuvo a punto de entrar en crisis al ver una silueta familiar esperando al otro lado de la acera.

Dijo el nombre del interno que deseaba ver, causando una reacción extraña en ambos enfermeros.

Los hombres lo tomaron por los hombros y lo llevaron dentro del sanatorio, para que un profesional lo atendiera.

Una mujer rubia de cabello corto salió de uno de los consultorios, deteniendo su paso –¿adónde piensan llevar al chico?—

–Con el director para que llamara a su tutor y lo vinieran a traer—respondió uno de ellos –Dijo que quería ver a Jerome Valeska—

La doctora entonces cayó en cuenta de quién era el chico y la razón de su interés en aquel hombre. Lo miró fijamente –Debe ser Bruce Wayne ¿cierto?—

El chico asintió, intentando zafarse de ellos. –Solamente quiero hablar con él—

Con un simple ademan, la doctora les indico a los enfermeros que lo soltaran, ella se encargaría del resto –¿Por qué un niño como tú se interesaría en un loco como él?—

Bruce pensó bien en su respuesta, algo le decía que por como respondiera le permitirían pasar o no a verlo –Porque ese sujeto me ayudó a tomar una decisión importante en mi vida, quiero hacérselo saber personalmente—

–Acompáñame entonces, caballeros yo me encargo—los de blanco se retiraron y Bruce siguió a la doctora por un largo pasillo.

Mientras caminaba pudo observar parte de las celdas ocupadas, rostros que se le hacían familiares o había visto en la estación de policía de la ciudad. La doctora lo llevó a un ascensor –Jerome está en una zona restringida en lo profundo de este hospital—

–Debo decir que no me sorprende, no me he topado con un demente más enfermo que él—mencionó recordando su último encuentro.

Subieron por el elevador por lo menos dos pisos. Saliendo en una sección resguardada, las celdas tenían cristales antibalas y sólo algunas estaban ocupadas. Los guardias clavaban su mirada en él mientras atravesaban ese otro pasillo.

Al final de este había una puerta de metal, con solamente una rendija que permitía ver el interior. Y como en las anteriores, había un par de guardias custodiando es celda.

–El paciente Jerome Valeska tiene una visita—dijo la doctora a los guardias.

–¿La visita está autorizada?—preguntó uno de ellos.

La mujer rubia asintió –Yo soy la psiquiatra a cargo de este paciente y este niño viene conmigo—respondió con autoridad, haciendo que los guardias se movieran de la puerta para poder abrirla.

Sacó una llave de entre su bata y la metió en el cerrojo, la puerta crujió un par de veces antes de abrirse por completo.

–Te daré media hora, Bruce— la doctora lo dejó pasar. Aquella celda estaba casi en completa oscuridad, un solo foco alumbraba la superficie de una mesa de metal.

Podía ver como el residente jugaba solitario, teniendo la caja de su juego de cartas en el suelo. Su pálida mano era lo único que veía moverse de su cuerpo, ni siquiera lograba distinguir bien su rostro.

Tomó asiento en la silla frente a él, mirando fijamente la partida que llevaba a cabo aquel sujeto. Jerome Valeska de casi diecinueve años, un delincuente causante de la muerte de decenas de personas incluyendo sus propios padres (una bailarina de serpientes y un viejo que se las daba de adivino), acusado de terrorismo y causar terror por toda la ciudad.

¿Por qué el joven Bruce Wayne se interesaría tanto en él?

En aquel hombre que no había intentado matarlo, no una, sino dos veces. Con quien lo único que tenía en común era que ambos eran huérfanos.

–Estuve pensando recientemente sobre ti y sobre mí, lo mucho que impacto tu presencia en mi vida—Bruce por fin se atrevió a hablar –La última vez, en aquel que pareció ser tu último espectáculo, fue la primera vez que saboreé la muerte tan de cerca—

El otro movió una carta guardando completo silencio –Y estando en la casa de los espejos enfrentándote experimente una adrenalina diferente, quería golpearte hasta desprender el rostro zurcido a tu cara, hacerte sangrar hasta borrar tu sonrisa burlona… callar por fin tu risa—

Jerome se asomó un poco hacia la luz. Mostrándole los vendales alrededor de toda su cara, manchados de sangre y su cabello pelirrojo lucía desaliñado. Una ligera risa salió de su boca –Esto es aún más divertido de lo que esperaba, Brucey… tenerte aquí, hablándome como a una persona normal, tienes suerte de que no pueda hacerte daño aquí adentro—señaló al techo y a cada esquina de aquella celda para mostrarle que había cámaras observándolos. –Y tú tampoco puedes herirme aquí, no como la última vez, fueron unos buenos golpes los que me propinaste… a veces aun duele—

Bruce mantuvo la calma, recordando ese suceso pasado. La ira que sintió en aquel momento, lo bien que se sentía golpear a Jerome mientras este reía "Déjalo salir Bruce… descarga tu ira" y cuando tomó aquel pedazo de vidrio siendo sus primeras intenciones acabar con aquel loco de una vez por todas él mismo lo esperaba con ansioso, sonriendo pronunciando en un tono casi burlón "Hazlo".

–Debiste haberme matado esa vez, Bruce—agregó Jerome esta vez con un tono diferente en su voz, quizá un poco más seria.

Pero Bruce no pudo, no podo matarlo en aquella ocasión. Porque eso lo haría un asesino, un criminal y no se rebajaría a ser la misma clase de persona que privó de la vida a sus padres.

–No quise hacerlo, se supone que los héroes no deben asesinar—respondió Bruce sin mostrarse vulnerable –Se lo dije a Alfred luego de que la policía te llevara… le prometí que yo nunca asesinaría—

–Aww, que lindo de tu parte… el joven Bruce Wayne al parecer quiere dárselas de héroe—Jerome se mofó por la simple idea –Creí habértelo dicho antes niño ¡Gotham no tiene héroes!—

Tiró todas las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa regándolas por el suelo.

Mantuvo la calma mirando aquellas cartas por un segundo y luego volvió hacia Jerome –Hace poco hice algo increíble—Jerome roló los ojos, pero se limitó a escucharlo –Una niña iba caminando junto con sus padres por un callejón a mitad de la noche, los tres habían pasado un buen rato en el teatro al parecer, pero de la nada salió un ladrón armado… yo salté a defenderlos, noqueando al tipo y dejándolo ahí para que la policía se encargara de él. La familia estuvo a salvo, yo los salve y eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora en adelante, proteger Gotham—

–Buena suerte con eso, esta ciudad es una mancha de inmundicia que jamás podrá ser limpiada—soltó una carcajada –Si alguien ahí afuera te escuchara seguramente te encerrarían como a mí, porque estas igual de loco que yo, Bruce—

El chico esbozó una sonrisa –Disfruta tu encierro, Jerome porque de aquí no vas a salir en un largo tiempo—

–Permíteme dudarlo, ya me he librado una vez de este lugar y cuando lo vuelva a hacer iré por ti… De alguna manera o de otra te voy a encontrar, Bruce, voy a atraparte. Algún día, quizá la próxima semana o dentro de unos años, nos volveremos a cruzar—Jerome se levantó, extendiendo sus manos para rodear al chico en un abrazo.

A su mente regresó el recuerdo de la primera vez que intentó matarlo en el evento de caridad. Las cámaras transmitían en vivo para todas las tv's de Gotham; Bruce prefirió entregarse antes de que Jerome lastimara a Alfred… la fría sensación del filo de su cuchillo volvía a sentirse en su cuello, la sangre emanando y él más que nada recordaba el aliento de Jerome chocando con su piel.

Justo como en ese instante. –Nos complementamos, Bruce. Lo nuestro está destinado a ser una eterna lucha como la del gato y el ratón, no acabara hasta que alguno de nosotros ceda y termine con el otro—

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente. –Eres un demente, Jerome—

–Tu estas tan cuerdo como yo—sonrió apartándolo con delicadeza –Te deseo suerte siendo el héroe que Gotham necesita, sólo espero que alguien no te mate antes que yo—

La puerta de la celda volvió a abrirse y la doctora entró –La visita terminó. Bruce, alguien vino a recogerte—

Ese alguien no podía ser otro que Alfred. Bruce se levantó y salió de aquella celda no sin antes darle una última mirada a aquel sujeto que se despedía de él agitando la mano –Estaré ansioso por verte de nuevo, Brucey—

La doctora cerró la puerta detrás suyo, quedándose ella en la celda para seguramente checar a su paciente. Lo último que pudo escuchar de esa celda fue un "Buenas noches, doctora Quinzel".

Recorrió todo el pasillo de regreso en completa soledad hasta toparse con Alfred en el ascensor. Él no lucía para nada contento –Siento haberme escapado para venir aquí, pero creí necesario volver a ver a Jerome para saldar una cuenta pendiente conmigo mismo—

–Entiendo, querías volver a encararlo sin miedo a verlo a los ojos. Sin que te contagiara su locura—expresó Alfred mientras entraban al ascensor.

Regresaron al primer piso, dispuestos a salir del Manicomio Arkham. El clima fuera de este era pésimo, la lluvia se había vuelto más intensa.

–A pesar de todo le permití verlo, amo Bruce—Alfred abrió la sombrilla para cubrirlos en el corto trayecto hasta el auto.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa –A ti nada se te escapa ¿cierto?—un trueno alumbro el cielo en ese momento, iluminando parte del manicomio igualmente. Una silueta desde una ventana los observaba.

–Lo conozco perfectamente, supuse que un día de estos cometería una locura y vendría aquí—admitió el mayordomo antes de abrirle la puerta trasera al joven –Lo que si me sorprendió fue enterarme que de entre todos los maleantes internados aquí usted se interesara por esa pobre alma que atentó contra su vida—

Él admitía que aquello era difícil de creer, pero a fin de cuentas su charla con Jerome le había ayudado a liberar ciertas tensiones que se había guardado.

–Y espero que esta sea la última vez que venga a un lugar como este—Alfred abordó en el asiento del piloto, encendiendo el vehículo.

Bruce entró, sin poder evitar mirar nuevamente hacía aquel lugar, Arkham –No Alfred, no creo que esta sea mi última vez en este lugar—


End file.
